Long elevator shaft
The long elevator shaftMetroid: Other M Premiere Edition, page 75: "Follow the Mystery Creature. Go through the hatch under the giant hole the Mystery Creature created. At the end of the short walkway is a '''long elevator shaft'. Drop down the shaft and continue following the trail of green goo. As you do, the tower is blown up behind you. You, on the other hand, are well on your way to Sector 3."'' is a room on the BOTTLE SHIP in Metroid: Other M. It acts as a connecting shaft between Sector 1 / Biosphere and Sector 3 / Pyrosphere. The room is partially playable, and cannot be accessed again after Samus passes through it. Description The shaft is accessible from the Biosphere Test Area, outside and to the right of the Exam Center. It may even be part of the Exam Center building, as the entry door is seen blending into a projection of an open field environment with bushes and trees. This is because after being wounded by Anthony Higgs, the Mystery Creature threw itself through the door, damaging the holographic projection. Inside the shaft room, there is a short mechanical hallway with little notable features to speak of, apart from a blinking blue light near the shaft arch. The light is in the shape of a convex isosceles trapezoid. There is a noticeable orange glow in the shaft, likely the result of the extreme heat in the rooms close by. Green blood from the Mystery Creature can be seen splattered on the walls. The hallway below has suffered damage because of the Mystery Creature, with more of its blood spattered on the ceiling, walls and floor. The namesake elevator has been completely destroyed, with its roof ripped open. Several broken electrical conduits can be seen on the walls, emitting sparks, and purple wall-mounted screens displaying unknown information are scattered through the corridor, undamaged by the Mystery Creature's escape. A part of the ceiling is found to be ripped out, likely meaning that the creature navigated through the ceiling to evade pursuit. One of the screens displays CCTV footage of the room. Role Shortly after Samus fends off the Mystery Creature and discovers Little Birdie's husk, Adam Malkovich tasks her with following the creature into the Pyrosphere. As she approaches the shaft, she stops and looks to its bottom before automatically jumping down. Once she lands, a short cutscene plays in which she cautiously proceeds through a hallway below, reflecting on the situation in a monologue. She decides that in order to discover what happened on the BOTTLE SHIP, she will have to speak to the Development Director, Dr. Madeline Bergman, but acknowledges that she would have to still be alive for that to happen. After this, the Exam Center explodes, likely the result of the Deleter's actions. For the rest of the game, the door leading into this room is locked, leaving it inaccessible. It cannot be accessed from the Biosphere Test Area either, as that also becomes locked after the credits. Samus monologue Connecting rooms *Biosphere Test Area (via automatic door) *"Red corridor" (via automatic door) Gallery Pyrosphere shaft HD.jpg|Samus falling down the shaft. File:Long elevator shaft FPV.png|First person view of the lower hallway. Samus cautious green blood Mystery Creature Ridley Pyrosphere HD.jpg|Samus cautiously proceeds through the room. File:Long elevator shaft ceiling blood.png|The torn open ceiling. File:Long elevator shaft CCTV screen.png|CCTV footage. Samus enters Pyrosphere doorway HD.jpg|The inside of the room, viewed as Samus proceeds into the next. References Category:Rooms Category:Biosphere Category:Pyrosphere